kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Satomi Murano
- Anime ▾= - Age of 16 and 17 = - Age of 18 = }} - Manga ▾= - Age of 16 = - Age of 17 = - Age of 18 = }} - Live-action = }} |jpname = 村野 里美 |romaji = Murano Satomi |gender = Female |age = 16 (Early) 17 (In the middle) 18 (At the end) |status = Alive |relatives = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Shinichi Izumi (Boyfriend) |species = Human |eyecolor = Brown |haircolor = Brown |occupation = College Student |partner(s) = Migi |anime debut = Episode 1 |manga debut = Chapter 2 |name = Satomi Murano |seiyuu = Kana Hanazawa |live action = Ai Hashimoto |english voice = Luci Christian |image gallery = yes|school = West High - former high school}} Satomi Murano (村野 里美 lit. Murano Satomi) is a deuteragonist in the series. She is Shinichi Izumi's best friend and companion (sometimes). Over the course of the series, they develop a romantic relationship, but their attraction to and fondness for one another is hampered by Shinichi's fear of his own monstrous nature, and Satomi's fear of Shinichi's secretive behavior and the mood swings that result from the trials and tribulations in his life. She has no idea about Migi up until the end, though a near-death experience may have driven him to use his abilities without Shinichi's realization. Appearance Satomi is an attractive teenage girl that other people have feelings for her which causes Shinichi Izumi to get into fights. She has several different appearances in the anime and manga. * In the anime, she has chin-length maroon hair that is clipped up in the front with a green hair clip and maroon-brown eyes. * In the manga, she has chin-length dark hair with a fringe hanging on the left side and dark-colored eyes. Personality Satomi is depicted to be a very average young girl with a overall cheerful attitude and she is shown to have interest in Shinichi Izumi at the beginning of the show as she has a rather obvious crush on Shinichi, to which her friends tease her with. She even describes Shinichi's change as "cool" and even notes this change to Shinichi himself. She is also shown to greatly care about her friends and Shinichi as well, as shown when Satomi often goes to Shinichi's house to check on him when he's missed school or when he's seen lost in thought. Background Plot Satomi serves as Shinichi Izumi's main love interest and forms a special relationship with him throughout the story. Though it was awkward at first due to Izumi's constant changes and the terrors that were happening around them at the time, their relationship eventually grew to a balanced point. By the end of the story, Satomi is Izumi's true lover and helps him as he continues to retake his University Levels Exams. Trivia * The name Satomi 'means "village" (里) ('sato) and "beautiful" (美) (mi). * Satomi's surname Murano 'means "town, village" (村) ('mura) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). * In the Tokyopop westernized release, Satomi is named "Sara". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Students